


Fuego

by NovemberStorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Action, Badass Female Outlaw, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberStorm/pseuds/NovemberStorm
Summary: Arthur Morgan was many things... a sharp shot, a con man, an expert thief, rotten to the core. However, he had also been a father that could not provide or protect... a lover that didn't meet expectations. But maybe, just maybe... the woman that was destined to be his was so much more than what he could have ever asked for.





	1. Prologue

_Some old wounds never heal… the time that passes in between doesn’t matter. People say love don’t cost a thing, but… I’m a firm believer in the opposite. There are a lot of things in the cards for me, but I’m starting to think that all that’s left isn’t anything too good._

Arthur would close his journal in his hands, sighing gruffly. The sun had just set, painting the dusty sky with rays of blues and indigos… he was particularly glad that another day was passing; especially this one.  
  
Mary Linton… a woman he’d thought he’d never see again. Turned out she was shacked up in an inn on Valentine’s outskirts. He’d shown up once he was called upon by her letter…not sure why he was so keen on torturing himself, but he’d gone nonetheless. Jamie got himself wound up with some cult, speaking of some _vision_ or some bullshit of that sort… He’d gone after him, brought him back, but… seeing Mary’s face again as she spoke sweet, longing words to him only coated another shield of icy hopelessness around his heart. And as always, he would turn his back and move on… somethin’ he’s gotten good at over the years, he supposed.  
  
Arthur wasn’t particularly a loud man on a typical day to begin with, but the gang was starting to notice the man’s slump over the next few days. He wouldn’t even snap at Uncle or Reverend, or tease Bill until kingdom come. He’d disappear for whatever it may be… to hunt, to do a job to bring the gang some money… nothing more, nothing less.  
  
“ You’re becoming the wind, hermano… And not in a good way,” Javier would approach with concern, with risen brows and an encouraging grin.  
  
“ Well, I… I don’t know, I guess I just ain’t got nothin’ to say, that’s all.” Arthur spoke quietly, proceeding to have a helping of the camp stew.  
  
Javier folded his arms across his chest, eyeing him speculatively for a moment. “ …Still moping over Mary, huh?” Arthur had told him about the whole ordeal with Jamie shortly after he’d returned. “ Should’ve just left that beck and call unanswered.”  
  
“ _I know, I know_ , but… I just couldn’t.”  
  
Empathy washed over the vaquero’s features… he really hated seeing Arthur like this. He knew all about what transpired between the two of them, and unfortunately, it was his boy that got the shorter end of the stick. There wasn’t much Javier could do for his friend, but… there was always a way that helped _him_ feel better about shitty situations.  
  
“ _I_ think,” The vaquero would sling an arm over Arthur’s shoulders, “ We should go have a few drinks in town. C’mon, it’ll be f—”  
  
Arthur chuckled exasperatedly, cutting him off, “ _Naw_ naw naw, last time I went in town for _a few drinks,_ it got me a shiner and Wanted for causin’ disturbance.”  
  
“ _Come on Arthur_ , you’re no _lightweight_! Just some cervezas isn’t going to do shit to you! I’ll keep an eye on ya anyway! … _Hey Charles_!”  
  
“ _…yeah?_ ”  
  
“ You busy?”  
  
“ Not really. What do you have?”  
  
“ Come have some beers with us in town!”  
  
Excitement crossed Charles’ features—well, as excited-looking as a man like Charles was capable of getting, anyway. “ Okay, I could take a load off. Ready to go when you are.”    
  
“ Look, I _really_ don’t want—ah— … _Oh, alright_.” Of _course_ Arthur would pretend his leg was twisted hard enough, heh. “ If I wake up tomorrow face covered in dirt and reekin’ of piss, I know who to blame.”  
  
A _mad_ cackle escaped Javier, his hands grabbing Arthur’s shoulders and shaking him playfully, “ _Alriiiight_! We’ll make ya forget _all_ about her, vamonos!”


	2. An Unforgettable Meeting

This evening in Valentine was a nice one. The breeze felt nice, and it wasn't too hot or too cold... and it also helped that the Pinkerton Detective Agency hadn't made it to this side of New Hanover just yet.   
  
" Has Dutch mentioned anything about movin' on?" Charles asked, his low monotonous tone showing hints of concern. " We're pushing our luck hanging around here, especially with Blackwater not that far off."    
  
" Hopefully soon, ah?" Javier mused, chuckling low under his breath before taking another swig of luke-warm beer. " Dutch knows what he's doing. ...Or at least I'd like to think so anyway. Besides, amigo, we're not sitting ducks just yet." He spoke assuringly, nodding his chin in Arthur's direction inquisitively. " What do you think, Arthur?"   
  
“ Dutch hasn’t led us  _ entirely _ astray. It’ll work out for all of us in the end.” Arthur would pause to take a swig from his own bottle, on his third. “ Besides, if the Pinkertons get close enough to start nippin’ at our heels, he’ll make the call for us to move out.” Not that he would bring himself to be vocal about it, but… he could understand their concern. There had been somethin’...  _ off _ about Dutch, ever since Blackwater. Arthur still didn’t know what to think entirely of it, but… with all that was happening right now, trying to get down to the bottom of it wouldn’t be right to do just yet.   


The three occupied a table more towards the corner of the very packed Valentine saloon-- most of the people weren't giving them any problems, especially after the notorious fight between Arthur and the giant a little while back.  Drunkards as far as the eye could see... as well as broads that had a lackluster and had more of their uh... "wear and tear" beginning to show. Not that Javier and Charles really had much of a standard--- hell, getting tail at  _ all _ in the next few months would've been nice.   
  
“ So, Arthur? See anything from tonight’s selection?” Javier suggested, a playful glimmer in his eye. “ If I’m not getting anyone mixed up, I think that redhead and her friend are around, eh Charles? Maybe this time I can show her the bite of  _ la serpiente _ , no?  _ Bahaha! _ ”    
  
“ Complete  _ animals _ ! The  _ lot _ of ya!” Arthur barked with a hearty laugh, his eyes lightly glazed over from the buzz. “ You’d better get on that while ya still have the chance! Not sure if I’ll be in the same boat, so far all I’ve seen is the same ol, same--”    
  
It was amazing how quickly the three outlaws morphed from guffawing, blissful buffoons to  _ gawking _ and falling silent.   


"  _ Mierda _ ..." He cursed under his breath, nearly becoming slackjaw.    
  
The woman that strode through the saloon double doors carried a confidence, a prowess that was  _ unmatched _ by any other woman in that establishment. Despite her petite height, her shoulders were back and her chin was held confidently. Her honey-gold gaze was  _ fierce _ and unwavering-- the power to command the very room was in her hands, if she so chose to.   
  
Functional gunslinger garb emphasized natural, voluptuous curves... An air of danger about her from the twin Volcanic pistols holstered at her hips, as well as an array of throwing knives, and perhaps the rattlesnake skull donned as a sash ornament on her hat as well added to that effect.

The woman  _ glided _ through the saloon towards the bar, seemingly unphased by the awestruck,  _ carnally _ curious male onlookers and scoffs of jealousy from the local harlots. As she was seen ordering herself a whiskey, her hand would reach up to pluck the hat off of her head. Doing so revealed exotic features on a soft olive complexion, her other hand casually running over her wild, jet-black locks of hair, guiding it to spill over a single shoulder.   
  
Truth be told, Arthur’s reaction was no better than the rest. His core  _ pooled _ with heat at the sight of her, her beauty unlike  _ anything _ he had ever come across. So beautiful, in fact, it practically deemed her untouchable. ...And we all  _ know _ how much you want something more when it seems like it’s out of reach.   


Heh, and of course, Javier wasted absolutely  _ no _ time.  " Watch and learn, compadres." He taunted slyly, setting his hat down and running a hand to smooth out his hair, before swiftly making his way over.    
  
" What about the redhead?! Hah,  _ this _ is gonna be good," Charles commented to Arthur, elbowing him with a snicker. Javier's charm with the women out here so far has been in the  _ negatives _ , so this ought to be interesting.    
  
“  _ Yeah,  _ we’ll see.” A  _ wave _ of irrational jealousy flared over Arthur, why hadn’t he been  _ quick _ enough? Ah, maybe because he kept his damn dignity intact. There’s no  _ way _ Javier could score a woman like that. Really,  _ none _ of em had a chance. At least that’s what Arthur believed.   


And for the next couple of minutes, the two had front-row seats to watching Javier  _ crash and burn _ .  He was  _ all _ smiles and silver-tongued remarks. But from the female gunslinger's lack of interest and  _ clear _ expression of annoyance, she  _ obviously _ didn't want anything to do with him.   


"  _ Señorita, por favor, no se unen a mis amigos y yo para unas copas? _ "    
( Please, miss, won't you join my friends and I for a few drinks? )   
  
Javier was practically  _ begging _ , motioning towards Charles and Arthur at their corner table, which  _ did _ have a fourth seat.    
  
The woman's lips pursed, irritated to a point where a response was going to leave her that he particularly wouldn't like--- the  _ pest _ . Like a mosquito that won't fly away, despite how many times you swat at it. With a small huff under her breath, the woman glanced over her shoulder to the table with a risen manicured brow.   


Interesting... it was strange to see a Mexican out this far, but it would appear that his posse had some diversity. There was an Indian man... darker-skinned than what she's typically seen, but still identified as one nonetheless. ...But the American cowboy  _ next _ to him was what caught--- no,  **_stole_ ** her attention entirely.   
  
A strong jaw.... a handsome, chiseled face... broad shoulders. The sight of the cowboy across the room did  _ enough _ persuasion, feeling a subtle heat of attraction. A demure, but  _ mischievous _ little smirk curled onto her lips.    
  
" ... _ Bien. Una bebida o dos no hará daño. _ "   
( ...Alright. A drink or two won't hurt. )   
  
Her voice was a low, silky alto, her hand reaching to swipe at her whiskey bottle to take with her. "  _ No hablan español que eres? _ " ( They don't speak Spanish, do they?")   
  
Javier chuckled, grinning as idiotic as ever at his believed victory to her accepting his invitation. " Ahah,  _ no _ ."   


Javier looked like a damn child on Christmas morning, trailing behind the woman as they approached the table that Charles and Arthur resided. " This is Charles, and Arthur. And guys, this is-- uh..."   
  
" _Elena_ ," She would affirm, grinning invitingly as she'd extend a hand to shake Charles'. And when she'd reach to shake Arthur's... _maybe_ her hold lingered a little longer. " It's a pleasure... _Arthur_." She purred, her English crisp, but still holding a hint of that Spanish accent of hers.   
  
Arthur leaned forward, extending his hand to hers. “ Pleasure’s mine,  _Elena._ ” His voice husked out, loving the way her name rolled off of his tongue a little _too_ much. From the moment their eyes had met from across the saloon, he felt an electricity that he couldn’t quite describe… but _boy_ , it nearly overwhelmed him.  
  
" So, are you boys locals?" Elena questioned coyly, settling into her chair. She’d slide her deep oxblood red duster coat from her shoulders, revealing her petite torso donned with a black silken button up shirt, undone a ways down to show off those _mouth-watering_ breasts of hers…  
  
“ _Dear god…”_ Arthur murmured under his breath, taking another swig. And he wouldn’t _dare_ look to Charles, eyeing him teasingly closeby as he’d answer her question: “ We haven’t been around town for long, we’re new to the area.”   
  
Elena would lean back, crossing one leg over the other comfortably as she'd take a casual swig from her bottle. " I've been in the area for a couple of weeks, haven't seen any of you around."  
  
“ Aw, I’m sure that’s just because we weren’t lookin’ for each other. Shame on me for not seeing a beauty like you from a mile away.” Arthur blurted roguishly, not even being able to help himself at this point. Usually, his little comments of flattery didn’t end too well, he wasn’t exactly a casanova. But when Elena’s gaze would flicker back to him, she’d eye him through thick lashes, as if he was a prime rib-eye.  
  
She hummed, “ If I would have seen you before tonight, I _promise_ _you_ that we would have met, Arthur.” The way she _shamelessly_ eyed him swiftly got Arthur hot under the collar, feeling a rosiness creep up onto his cheeks. He’d sheepishly clear his throat, and cast his gaze aside, not near _close_ being used to a woman being so forward!  
  
Heh, in the meantime, Javier was outright _devastated_ , watching the exchange between the two of them, huffing in a pout to himself and taking another drink. Yeah, he wanted Arthur to take his mind off of Mary, but _why_ did he have to pick the most gorgeous woman to step foot in Valentine--no--New Hanover?! Sighing dramatically, he’d glance to Charles, nodding towards the bar. “ C’mon, Charles. Next round’s on me. Let’s go try our luck, ah?” He could see when there was simply no chance of a competition here. Arthur tried his best not to snicker too hard, nodding silently in appreciation to the vaquero as him and Charles took their leave.  
  
Arthur cleared his throat once they were left alone, feeling oddly nervous. “ So, uh… you’re an awful long way from Mexico. What brings ya this far out?”  
  
“ I am a Spaniard,” Elena corrected casually-- a mistake that was commonly made in this country outside of the southwest. “ And I am simply _new to the area_ , like you and your friends.” She grinned cheeky, a spark of mischief in her eyes.   
  
Arthur couldn’t help but grin wiley in return-- she was sharp. “ Alright then. ...It’s not exactly common for a woman to be armed as heavily as you are either,” He’d observe, eyes trailing along the curve of her hip in the seat next to him… noting the belt of throwing knives.  
  
Elena didn’t seem too phased, shrugging lightly. “ This country is a mean one for a woman, Arthur.” She wore a casual grin, but her gaze hardened a bit… in warning. “ Maybe I just happen to be one of the few that is capable of fighting back.”   
  
_Whew_ , she had the eyes of a killer. Now his question to himself, was why in the _hell_ was it sendin’ more blood down south? Though the skin on the surface of his hand tingled warmly, his attention snapping back to her as her smaller hand settled on top of his, giving it a light squeeze. They weren’t as calloused as his, but they had a roughness that handling weapons would give ya.   
  
“ Listen… I won’t give you any problems if I receive the same treatment. Besides, it’d be _such_ a shame if this night were to go sour…” Elena purred, Arthur’s gaze dropping to her supple lips, watching her softly nibble on her lower lip. “ I could give you a night that you would **never** forget.”   
  
“ _Oh trust me_ , I’m already goin’ to remember you for a _long_ while.” Arthur assured her matter-of-factly, a dark grin to boot. What was this woman _doing_ to him? He didn’t even want to _stand_ because of what could possibly be displayed for everyone to see. And oh, how he _longed_ to know what Elena was going to say next as those lips parted to speak once more, however--

_ BOOM BOOM! _ _   
_ _   
_ The harlots in the saloon  _ screamed _ and flailed as O’ Driscolls, five in total, would shoot at the saloon roofing, slamming their way into the place.    
  
“ GET TO THE CASH BOX, BOYS! TAKE ANYONE OUT THAT GETS IN YOUR WAY!”    
  
It was just  _ natural _ for the pumping testosterone in the bar to make dumb decisions, such as firing at the gang member while  _ completely _ intoxicated. It hadn’t taken long for the  __ entire saloon to break out into a firefight!

Arthur reacted instinctively, reaching to grab Elena by the wrist and yanking her down onto the floor with him, quickly propping their bar table sideways to have some kind of cover. Here he was used to barkin’ out orders for women to hide and be as safe as possible, but you  _ bet _ he bit his tongue.  _ Without hesitation _ , Elena popped up from behind the table, both of her pistols cocked and ready to fire. Her golden gaze was  _ focused _ as she began to shoot, spraying  _ two _  of the O’ Driscoll’s across their chests, and in the blink of an eye!  
  
‘ _ Holy shit, she’s terrifyin’!’ _ Arthur most likely would have gawked  _ longer _ , if it weren’t for all of the crossfire! It wouldn’t be long before he would do his part, plucking off two more, which would leave one O’Driscoll standing.   
  
“ You’re  _ not _ gettin’ outta this alive!”    
  
The O’Driscoll seemed unphased, cackling in mockery in Arthur’s presence...  _the dumbass._ “ Morgan? Oh, wait until  _ Colm _ finds out you’re---”  _ BANG. _   
  
A shot  _ straight _ through the head, by Charles. Any distraction for the upper hand is a good one, right?    
  
“ Just for the record… we didn’t start this one,” Javier spoke carefully, stashing away his own weapon once the dust from gunpowder had settled.   
  
“ Oh, I know, I-I saw,” The saloon bartender spoke warily. “ Don’t you worry, I’ll be tellin’ the Marshal about your assistance. Same goes for you, Ma’am.”    
  
“ Ah, how kind of you.” Elena spoke coyly with a playful bow, stashing her pistols back into their holsters.    
  
“ Y’all best get outta here. This is real messy.”    
  
“ Don’t have to tell  _ us _ twice,” Arthur insisted gingerly.   
  
“ We need to tell Dutch what happened here. The O’Driscolls are gettin’ too close for my likin’.” Arthur insisted to Charles and Javier as they each mounted their horses that waited at their hitch posts.    
  
“ Yeah, we’ll tell him.” Charles affirmed, pulling on his mare’s reigns to face the road to head out of town. “ You uh… you comin?”    
  
“ I’ll uh.. I’ll be right behind ya in a minute.” Arthur spoke airily, his hand clasping at the back of his neck, and glancing over his shoulder to Elena’s  _ gorgeous  _ backside as she headed for her horse.    
  
“ Told ya you’d feel better.” Javier couldn’t  _ resist _ from taunting him with a snicker, causing Arthur’s face to redden  _ madly _ .    
  
“  _ Get outta here already _ , will ya?”    
  
Arthur shook his head subtly in frustration, before turning his heel, and sauntering after Elena. He’d whistle lowly, hands in his pockets as he’d slowly approach. “ That is one  _ fine _ lookin’ horse.”    
  
Elena glanced over her shoulder to Arthur with a playful grin, giving her stallion an endearing pat on the neck. His long tail was in a braid, and his mane hung long and loose...being a rich, deep chocolate brown in color from head to hoof. “ He’s a purebred Spanish Mustang. You won’t find a quicker horse in the West.” She insisted.    
  
“ I believe that.” Arthur commented with a lopsided grin. “ I’ve never rode a slow mustang in my time, that’s for sure.”    
  
There would be a brief second or two of silence, as Elena would go to grab her stallion’s reigns, intending on leading him on the short walk to the Inn down a small ways.    
  
“ ...I want to see you again.” Arthur spoke boldly, stepping toward her.   
  
Elena paused...then pivoting her body to face him, looking up to him with a cheshire little grin. “ I’d like that.” She’d jut her thumb over her shoulder. “ I have a room at the Inn. ...Though I  _ think _ instead of a gunfight next, I’d prefer a fight  _ in the sheets _ .” She’d purr.    
  
“  _ Ohhh-ho-ho, youuu… you,”  _ Arthur’s face reddened  _ madly _ again, chuckling as he’d put one hand on his hip, the other shaking an index finger at her. “ Miss Elena, you are making it  _ incredibly _ difficult for me to be a gentleman.”    
  
“ Mmm… maybe I was never  _ wanting _ you to act like one in the first place.” Stepping forward, her hand would raise to hold that strong chin of his with her thumb and curled index finger. Such a small, yet intimate little gesture made Arthur hold his breath. “ I’ll see you soon, Arthur.” Elena farewelled, the pad of her thumb softly stroking back and forth along his stubbled chin for a moment, before gently releasing him.   
  
“  _ Plan on it _ .” Arthur husked out deeply, his tone so  _ feral _ that he almost didn’t recognize himself. He’d  _ dumbfoundedly  _ watch her lead her Mustang to the inn… until the shadows of night made it difficult to make out details, and  _ only _ then, would he make his leave.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a picture of Elena. ;) --- https://i.postimg.cc/h4xpPkqm/elena.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far!


	3. Cinnamon

Now, last night… ha--- last night, Arthur was expecting to have a few drinks, make a bad decision or two… let off some steam. But _no_ , instead, he propped an arm behind his head, lounging in his tent cot as he stared up at the night sky in a _daze_ …

Her golden eyes… he’s never _seen_ such eyes. They affected him in a way that the most gorgeous of dawns _never_ could when she looked at him. Or how he enjoyed hearing his name leave her mouth _much_ more than he should. The next day could honestly not come quick enough, because you guessed it--- he planned on _shamelessly_ waltzing to his horse and riding his happy ass back to the Inn in Valentine.  
  
“ _Whooaaaa-hoa-hoa,_ heh, _whoa there_ , loverboy!” Hosea called out to Arthur the next morning, chuckling heartily.  
  
Arthur _heaved_ out a sigh of annoyance, staring flatly to the old man as he approached. He’d _just_ been in the middle of unhitching his mare. “ _Whatcha want_ , Hosea?”  
  
“ Don’t you worry, Dutch and I won’t keep ya long. Just a quick little chat is all, then you can go off and see your little _senorita_!”  
  
Arthur felt heat rise to his cheeks, his gaze narrowing as he’d re-hitch his mare’s reigns. “ Word sure travels fast, doesn’t it?”  
  
“ I’ve gotta say, Arthur, it makes me happy to see you _smilin’_ so much.” Hosea commented half-teasingly, giving him a pat on the shoulder as they walked towards Dutch’s tent. A grin of subtle mirth crossed Arthur’s features, shaking his head to himself.  
  
“ _Arthur_ ,” Dutch greeted, turning to face him with his arms folded across his chest, that _gleam_ in his eye. …The kind he had when he was _up_ to something. “ Heard about your _good time_ in Valentine last night.”

Arthur scoffed, “ _Yeah_ , if you call a good time havin’ to deal with drunks and O’ Driscolls with a death wish. If they’re gettin’ close enough to attempt petty robbery in Valentine, then they’ll _damn_ sure find us.”  
  
“ _Now now_ , take it easy, Arthur, I’ve got a **plan** … and we’re _just_ about ready to execute. Just need a _bit_ more time. …In the meantime though, it has been brought to my attention that you have a … _connection_ with someone that could prove to be mighty useful to us.”  
  
“ I don’t follow.”  
  
“ The _woman_ , Arthur. The _Blossom of the Mojave_ , isn’t that right Javier?”  
  
“ Elena del Valle, is her full name. Heheh, I gotta say, the picture on her poster is misleading, wouldn’t have recognized her at _all_ based on it, eh? I’ve kept record of who is wanted from my turf. Thought her name sounded familiar, and sure enough…” He’d smooth out the crumpled Wanted poster, handing it over to Arthur.  
  
And what was displayed on the parchment made his brows _raise_ , shock washing over him. “ Well _hot_ damn… wanted for the murder of Richard Ga— _the_ Richard Gage?” He was in _complete_ disbelief. If you were a crook in the southwest at any period in your life, you’d be a fool to not know that name. He was one of the biggest crime moguls, with an empire hidden behind the rouse of being a wealthy broker and owner of many, _many_ large sections of land.  
  
“ Along with a chain of murders of the command chain beneath him. The jurisdictions of her bounty stretch over California, Arizona, New Mexico _and_ parts of Texas.” Javier added.  
  
“ Keep readin’,” Dutch instructed. Arthur would do as he was told— _ten thousand dollars_ combined from every county effected by each kill, and the ultimate return location was—the _Pinkerton Detective Agency Headquarters_ , Location 03, Mission San Gabriel, California.  
  
“ The bastards have extended to the west.” Hosea concluded grimly, stroking his chin.  
  
Dutch held up a finger, “ Unexpected, _but_ —it doesn’t change anything. They are merely… _fleas_ , looking for our blood in a country that is _far too large_ for them to cover adequately.” He assured. “ Arthur, what I have concurred is that us, and your new lady friend, share a common enemy. And there is a _hefty price_ on her head… an outlaw fleeing this far east won’t last long. I bet… she’ll need help. And I _bet_ , she’d be willing to strike a deal.”  
  
“ …Oh _come_ , Arthur, wipe that sour look off of your face! _Everything_ will be fine. I just need you to bring her here, so I can talk to h—”  
  
“ _Just_ talkin’.” Arthur insisted firmly. “ She didn’t raise a gun to me or the others when she could have.”  
  
Dutch chuckled, putting his hands up in playful defense. “ You have my word.”  
  
\---

Curious eyes would watch Arthur ride into town, a mild scowl on his rugged features as he’d hitch his Tennessee Walker, a mahogany bay mare. “ _Aaaalright, girl._ Won’t be too long.” He’d assure her after he’d hitch her, giving her neck an affectionate pat before entering through the Inn doors.  
  
_‘Out of **all** the rotten things…’_ Arthur ranted in his thoughts. Maybe he wouldn’t have been so upset with being the errand boy to deliver this proposition if he hadn’t been, yanno… interested. He would _not_ allow this meeting to go badly.  
  
“ Can I help you, Sir?” The front desk clerk of the Inn inquired with a smile. “ Interested in a bath? Or one of our rooms, perhaps?”  
  
“ I’m actually here to visit one of your guests, a Spanish woman. What room is she in? Don’t worry, she’s expecting me.” A wolfish grin snuck onto his features—heh, felt good to say that.  
  
The clerk grinned cheekily, a hearty chuckle leaving him as he adjusted his glasses. “ I see, I see. She is up in room 2B, 4th door to your left.”  
  
“ Thank you kindly,” Arthur replied gingerly with a tip of his hat, his spurs chiming with each sauntering step he took up the stairs.  
  
Funny… heh, it sure seemed easier coming over here just a few moments ago, but just knowing that she was behind a door, a few steps down the hall? Arthur’s heart began racing _wildly_ in his chest. In a flurry, he’d reach a hand up to pluck his hat from his head, placing it against his chest as his other hand raked through his hair…. Suddenly _well aware_ of how shaggy it’d become over the past couple of months. _‘I’m a **damn** mess._’ He griped internally, huffing under his breath as he’d come to a stop outside the door.  
  
His balled fist would hover over the wooden surface of 2B, before placing a few knocks.  
  
_Silence_.  
  
“ _M-mi—ahem, Miss Elena_ ,” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “ It’s, uh… Arthur. We had a few drinks last night.”  
  
His heart skipped a beat, hearing that breathy chuckle of hers from behind the thin wooden walls. “ _Come in_ , _it’s unlocked_.” She called.  
  
Arthur entered, shutting the door behind him with a soft click of the connecting latch. From there, the man’s movements would be slow… his eyes immediately _transfixed_ on the latin beauty.  
  
Elena sat on the velvet stool casually in front of the dark wooden vanity, sitting on one leg that was tucked underneath her. Her clothing, same as the night before, looked freshly washed. She looked… _flawless_ , in his eyes, as she’d carefully stroke the brush she held through each section of her thick, dark locks.  Those eyes of hers commanded his attention _instantly_ , meeting his through the reflection of the large, oval mirror as she continued her motions.  
  
“ It isn’t even noon, and _here you are_.” She teased, those supple lips of hers curling into a mischievous little grin.  
  
A subtle flush began to blossom on the apples of Arthur’s cheeks, shrugging his broad shoulders lightly. “ Yeah, well maybe I just didn’t believe that you were a woman that deserved to wait.” He could tell that she liked that from the spark in that golden gaze that appeared.  
  
Elena hummed, her gaze narrowing playfully. “ Keep saying the right things, and I won’t even give you a chance to get comfortable.”  
  
Arthur chuckled under his breath, so baffled and _aroused_ by her forwardness that he couldn’t form a legitimate response. Instead, he’d choose to sit against the side of the vanity facing her, crossing one ankle over the other, and folding his arms across his chest casually after he’d set his hat down. “ I doubt there is a _single_ man on this earth that could resist you.”  
  
Elena snickered, speaking matter-of-factly. “ A vast majority of the men on this earth don’t get to experience this side of me.”  
  
Arthur’s brows rose… the smirk crossing his features showing how _satisfied_ he was at such a response, tilting his chin upward a bit. “ Is that right? Then _why_ a washed up low life like me?”  
  
Elena grew surprised at such a humble response, watching him as she’d gently set her brush down. She blinked a couple times in a momentary bewildered silence, before her features relaxed into something more genuine. “ Arthur, I _instantly_ liked what I saw when I spotted you across that saloon. America is full of men that love to boast about how ‘bad and rough’ they are, and how you carry yourself _alone_ oozes masculinity that I _rarely_ come across.” Her smirk grew, her gaze giving him a once-over as she’d tuck a lock behind her ear. “ Now I don’t know too much about you, Arthur Morgan, but from what I’ve seen so far, you are humbled, yet _fearless_. And the way you stumble over your words sometimes is… _heheh_ , adorable.” She laughed small, crinkling her nose as she’d grin pearly.  
  
“ …And maybe that’s enough to make a girl want to make you _see stars_.” Elena purred, bringing herself to stand. Her expression grew dark, and provocative as she approached him, placing her hands flat against the vanity surface near Arthur’s sides.  
  
This enchanting _goddess_ was pushing Arthur _right_ to the edge, and he didn’t think he’d be able to resist. Hell… he hardly had a reason to anyhow. He’d be watching Elena like a _predator_ ready to strike. “ Maybe _you’re_ about to see a side of me that hardly anyone sees, either.” He growled, his voice a deep, sensual husk.  
  
 … _Finally_ , that last care of his flew away with the morning breeze, his large, calloused hands _greedily_ grabbing those full, birthing hips of hers, and reeling her to be against him. It would seem that the action changed what was probably a witty response into a soft gasp.  
  
A quiet sigh of pleasure left under Arthur’s breath as he felt that chest of hers pressed against him, as he closed his eyes, inhaling her scent—her sweet, natural musk mixed with spice… like cinnamon. One of Elena’s hands rested on his shoulder, the other getting a fistful of his bandana around his neck, slowly reeling his face closer to hers. When she’d stopped, her nose softly pressed to his inner cheek, triggering his core to _pool_ with heat, and--  
  
“ _Wait---_ wait wait wait. _Shit_ …” Arthur would unwillingly release the Spanish bombshell, _flustered_ as he’d grunt, reaching a hand back to rake through his hair.  
  
Elena’s brows furrowed, _utterly_ confused. “ What is it…?”  
  
“ I just… There’s somethin’ I have to… to _tell_ ya. And I just don’t think it’s right to… yanno… _continue_ until I do.” Aw, _curse_ his morale--- or what was left of it, anyway.  
  
“ You needed to tell me that… you are the First Lieutenant of the Van der Linde gang?” Elena inquired with risen brows and a grin, seeming unphased.  
  
…Well _that_ caught Arthur off guard. She chuckled small in response. “ It’s not some _secret_. The locals know a lot about you and your boys.”  
  
“ _Well_ , I… I guess since _that_ cat’s outta the bag, then here’s this. I also know who _you_ are. As well as our leader. Seems Javier kept your bounty poster from California. The Mojave Blossom…” Arthur grinned roguishly. “ …Suits you.”  
  
Elena grinned, but he could see her guard beginning to raise. There was a wariness in her gaze that wasn’t there before, further encouraging Arthur to just spit it out.  
  
“ Anyway, my boss is requesting a word with you. _Just_ to propose somethin’, I don’t even know what. And I’ll be there every step of the way to make sure there is no funny business.” His voice hardened for a moment, nodding curtly to further stand behind his words.  
  
Elena, by this time, had slowly paced to the other side of her room, pausing with her hands on her hips as she’d pivot towards Arthur slightly. Her gaze was _fierce_ … and unwavering. “ It takes a _great deal_ to earn my trust. While it’d be a smarter thing to deny your request and leave Valentine, it would seem that I’m… actually in a bit of a situation myself.”  
  
Her expression would be thoughtful for a moment or two… until she’d suddenly clear her throat and stand straighter as she’d turn to face him, nodding curtly. “ I will see your leader.”  
  
Arthur sighed, partly in relief, as he offered her a lopsided smile. “ Okay.”  
  
“ I will get my things…” Elena responded airily, beginning to look around her room. …That is, until she’d have that _look_ in her eye again, looking to Arthur as she would _oh_ so coyly ask…  
  
“ …But maybe a kiss first? Before we go?”  
  
Arthur blinked once… then twice. Both of his brows would raise, and the look of excitement could easily rival a child’s that received a new toy. “ A _kiss_ , huh?” That rosiness was creeping up again, but his voice wouldn’t be lost this time around.  He chuckled small, “ Elena, you… you surprise me.”  
  
The tension in the room so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Arthur would slowly begin to saunter towards her… his gaze _predatory_. “ Now _comeere_.” He ordered darkly, raising a hand and wiggling his index finger to beckon her to him.  
  
Elena’s chest heaved as quiet, lustful pants escaped her as she walked towards him, _anxious_ to close that gap between them. And Arthur, well… he knew a thing or two when it came to this sort of thing. …At the same time, he was also used to, you know, _leading_ , but that train of action was halted as Elena’s hands rose to gently hold both sides of his face, a soft grunt escaping him as he’d feel her fingernails rake soothingly over his scalp.  
  
He’d feel her nose press to his inner cheek once more, her soft, warm breath dusting over his lips… and when she’d press her mouth to his, she’d kiss him in such a deep, sensual, _tasteful_ rhythm, something that Arthur has _never_ experienced. Heat _flooded_ through Arthur’s very being, a pleasured growl from _deep_ within his chest emitting from the base of his throat. He was at her mercy, his hands _greedily_ roaming down the curves of her sides, getting two handfuls of that _glorious_ ass of hers, flexing his fingertips against the thinly covered flesh.  
  
“ _M-mn_ ,” Elena mewled against his lips, breathy as she’d only pull away to break up the kiss into multiple, smaller kisses. And when the kisses would slow… her tongue would _tantalizingly_ slick across his lower lip, invading his mouth in a way that sent tremors down below his belt quicker than the blink of an eye. In fact, a sound left him that was purely _animalistic_ , one of his long, broad arms weaving around her waist tightly. With one hand gripped on her ass, and the other on her hip, he’d _pull_ her into him, timing it with a gradual _grind_ of something er… _not so small_ against her lower stomach.  
  
It was _Elena’s_ turn to pull away with a gasp, her little moan from the friction being the most damn _enticing_ sound he has ever heard. “ Ooo, _Arthur_ …” Elena looked to him through half-lidded eyes, her lashes thick as her hand _shamelessly_ groped at his package over the material of his trousers, rubbing him in a way that no woman has _ever_ done before. “ You feel _delicious_.” She whispered breathy, nipping at his lower lip.  
  
Arthur groaned through gritted teeth, _hungrily_ claiming those swollen lips of hers for a few moments more. However, he’d soon _darkly_ promise against them. “ This entire hotel… is about to hear your _screams_.” He husked out.  
  
Elena was panting… but that was soon mixed with small giggles, her hands raising to his face once more, the pads of her thumbs softly stroking back and forth against his cheekbones. “ …If I let you do that… I won’t get to this ‘meeting’ of yours.” Arousal _and_ amusement was washed over her exotic features… Arthur looked so far gone, that he nearly couldn’t think straight.  
  
“ Why don’t we… get _that_ done and over with. And… I’ll _keep_ this room… so I can _have you_ … all night…” Elena spoke in between kisses.  
  
Arthur could honest-to-god **never** get tired of kissing Elena’s gorgeous mouth… but the thought of the fact that Dutch would send the guys to look for him if he didn’t come back with her gnawed at the back of his mind.  
  
He heaved the most _irritated_ of sighs, nodding in defeat. “ You’re right. …The sooner we do this, the sooner they’ll be off my ass about it.” There was a deep _longing_ in Arthur’s gaze as deep blue met gold… a grin subtly crossing his features as he’d raise a hand to gently hold her chin. Pressing a softer, chaste kiss that lingered… it would be a sheer force of _will_ to pry himself away from her.  
  
“ Alright then… guess we should head out. I’ll lead the way.” Clearing his throat as he’d awkwardly adjust his _full-on erection_ , he’d chuckle darkly and place his hat back on, turning to face her. He’d hold out his arms playfully, gesturing to his crotch. “ Too noticeable? Or…”  
  
Elena’s gaze trailed down, and in a split _second_ , she’d whip her head back and cackle. “ _Ha!_ You’d better use that coat of yours to cover up your third leg.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took some creative liberties with the plot, and will continue to do so! Meeting with Dutch is next!


	4. Horseshoe Overlook

The crisp, cool air sure felt nice… when everything else was _hot_ .  
  
Arthur and Elena rode side by side at a brisk pace as the outskirts of Valentine began to disappear behind them. ...But if Arthur was being honest with himself, he could admit that he wasn’t payin’ that much attention to the road. Elena was an absolute _vision_ \--- how her glossy tresses flew in the breeze behind her, her poised riding posture… how golden her skin looked in the sun, and the tantalizing _bounce_ of her two assets with each gallop, heheh… _damn_ , they were nice. Her lips were swollen from earlier… and she had this _flush_ to her. She was _just_ as bothered as he was, and he absolutely _reveled_ in it. Her golden gaze flickered to meet his, her lips curling cheshire as she’d quirk a brow. “ How far out do we have to go?”  
  
“ We’re nearly there, just through these trees.” Arthur responded with a charming smirk of his own, picking up his mare’s pace so he could take the lead. It would take no time for them to have Horseshoe Overlook in sight, glimpses of the various tents and fixtures peeking through the trees.  
  
“ WHO GOES THERE?!” Bill would shout, causing Arthur’s brow to twitch in annoyance.  
  
“ It’s _Arthur_ ! Who _else_ would it be, ya dumbass?!”  
  
“ Oh-ho, well _excuuuuse me_ , Mr. ‘I’m-the-only-one-that--’--- _Ah_ , ya brought _company_ I see??” Oh, Bill would eye Elena _lecherously_ as her Mustang trotted by where he stood guard. “ I could show you a _great time_ whenever you’re done with your business, Miss. Just come and find me at my post, I’ll be h--”  
  
“ _She’ll be doin’ no such thing_ ,” Arthur boomed, _quick_ to shut that down. He’d look over his shoulder to Elena, his expression a mix of being apologetic and annoyed. “ That was Bill, the biggest idiot you’ll ever meet in your entire life.”  
  
An entertained laugh escaped Elena, “ Well, I’d say it was a pleasure, but it wasn’t.”  
  
“ Usually never is.” Arthur retorted dryly, guiding his mare to the hitching post. You _bet_ everyone was curious at the new face, beginning to peek over and onlook as the two would dismount their horses. “ This way… Uh, sorry about all of the stares. New people normally don’t show up under this circumstance,” He mused.  
  
“ So _this_ is your camp…” Elena trailed off, curious as shed look around them. They had just about everything needed to survive here, some tents, a cooking pot, a medical and ammo supply cart… not too bad. However, her attention was soon directed to the sound of the deep, booming voice at the foot of the biggest tent of the camp.  
  
“ _Ah_ , Miss del Valle!” Dutch boomed, all smiles as he held his arms in an open, welcoming fashion. “ I was starting to think Arthur wasn’t going to bring you over! Oh-ho, _my_ , I can see why his feathers are so _ruffled_ . I’m Dutch,” He had a strange charm with his silver tongue, sneaking in an appreciative glance. Molly scoffed in irritance, storming out of the tent-- to which of course, Dutch paid no mind.  
  
Elena’s posture straightened, and her eyes narrowed. “ Arthur had explained to me that you had a proposition for me, _Dutch_ .” Her tone was firm, as her hands would move to close her duster coat over herself properly, therefore covering her chest.  
  
“ Why, yes I do. Take a seat, let’s talk.”  
  
Arthur wasn’t going to lie, it struck a _solid_ nerve, Dutch lookin’ all over her like that. But her response was _more_ than adequate-- not only did he respect her further, but it _calmed the beast_ , so to speak. Hopefully they can all get through this discussion in one piece. While Dutch would sit on his cot, Elena would sit atop of one of the crates across from him, her arms folded across her chest, posture defensive. Arthur would be lingering next to her, naturally.

“ I’m not too sure what all Arthur here has told you all about us, but we certainly know enough about _you_ .”  
  
Elena remained on guard, waiting for him to get to the point. “ Sure.”  
  
“ _Ten-thousand dollars_ … now, that is a _lot_ of money. Bigger than the price on _my own_ head. While a… _greedy_ fellow might risk it all to deliver you back West, it would seem that it simply isn’t in the cards for me, or this group of people, period. You and I, Elena,” Dutch would motion between the two of them, “ We share a common enemy. ...The Pinkertons. If myself, or any of my men were to turn you in, it would be a death sentence.”  
  
“ ...That is certainly some sentiment I am not sure yet if I appreciate or not.” Elena was on edge, and untrusting… her face was an open book to her obvious suspicion. “ Seems to me that you came out to this side of the country for the same reason as I did.”  
  
There it was, that spark in Dutch’s eye. An airy chuckle escaped under his breath, “ My dear… do you know where the Pinkerton Detective Agency originates?”  
  
Her brows furrowed… head tilting slight. “ They were the newest detective agency in the southwest.”  
  
“ Correct. But they are one of the more _senior_ agencies out in the East.” He took a moment to let that settle in. He’d hand it to the woman, she wasn’t quick to burst into a flurry of emotions as a typical woman would, but… he could see the apprehension building.  
  
“ That’s why I have been leading my men wherever the Pinkertons haven’t started poking noses around in yet. And those pickins’ are _slim_ . And it would seem to _me_ , that you won’t be lasting that much longer on your own. Not with Pinkertons closing in on every outlaw that’s left.”  
  
Elena’s eyes narrowed, tilting her chin upward in a proud fashion. “ You underestimate me.” Her voice was _ice_ .  
  
“ Look, I’m just sayin’... I’m trying to find help where I can. I want us _all_ to make it to the other side, to _survive_ .” Dutch would explain, hand gestures and all. “ Ride with us.” He’d offer.  
  
“ Ride with us… do your part. And in return, you will receive protection, and something to be a part of. We’re all runnin’ from the same thing, and if we all do it together? There is a chance of _everyone_ getting out.”  
  
A close-mouthed chuckle escaped Elena, as she’d grin to Dutch in an almost sarcastic fashion. “ Well don’t _you_ just have all of the perfect things to say.” Oh, she didn’t trust him. Not one bit. “ Why would you offer such a thing to a complete stranger? You know nothing _about_ me.”  
  
“ I know enough.” Dutch responded matter-of-factly. “ Not just _anyone_ is capable of taking out Gage. He had an _empire_ . You had to have known the ins and outs, who to kill in order to _get_ to him, and get out alive. _That_ takes strategy. _That_ takes skill, and more balls than most men I have come across. And I need that kind of ability on my side. I’m just a man trying to outweigh the probability of failure.”  
  
Well… color Elena surprised. This Dutch guy really meant business. How genuine he was, it was still too early to tell. However, his reasoning seemed legitimate. A fleeing outlaw with a price on his head, and trying to keep himself surviving, as well as his men, and some of their families, it looked like. She’d noticed that when they walked through, it wasn’t _just_ men here. There were elderly… a child, a few women. Definitely something very _un-ganglike_ .  
  
Still… she had doubts. Golden hazel met murky browns of Dutch, holding his gaze for a solid moment or two, before she’d finally speak.  
  
“ ...I will consider it.”  
  
“ Fair enough.” Dutch wouldn’t press. “ Give your answer to Arthur when you’re ready. Though the offer only stands for as long as we’re here.” He’d warn. Arthur scoffed under his breath-- _as if_ they were going to just head out on short notice. Not with how lax Dutch has become in regards to their enemies closing in on them.  
  
“ Understood.” At that, Elena would stand, clearing her throat quietly and extending a hand. “ I am grateful for your hospitality, Dutch. I have never had a discussion with another gang go this _civil._ ”  
  
Dutch smirked, reaching and accepting her shake, which she shook firmly in return. “ We’re only animals when we _have_ to be,” He’d muse with a laugh. “ I hope you make the right choice, Miss del Valle.”  
  
With a curt nod, Elena would turn on her heel, beginning to make her way back to her mustang, planting her hat back atop her head as she did so.  
  
“ What a _change_ from waitresses and town girls. Didn’t think you had it in ya.” Dutch couldn’t resist from teasing Arthur quietly, when the Spaniard had gotten far enough away.  
  
Arthur snickered, “ _Welp_ , maybe change ain’t so bad.” He’d respond wolfishly, playfully huffing and squaring out his chest as he spoke.  
  
The two men shared a laugh, Dutch soon shooing him away after. “ Go after her before she comes to her senses!”


	5. Sunshine and Carnal Discovery ( Part One )

“ Gosh, I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen Arthur so smitten!” Mrs. Grimshaw spoke through chuckles, watching him tail behind the Spanish woman like a lovestruck puppy.  
  
“ Heheheh… _ahh_ , it’ll be good for him.” Hosea mused, onlooking as well. “ Take his mind off things. We all do our part, but Arthur works harder than any of us. He deserves a distraction.”  
  
\---

There would be a content silence between the two as Horseshoe Overlook gradually became shielded by the trees in their wake. They’d both be back on the road to lead into Valentine not too long after, the least Arthur could do being to escort Elena back to the Inn. And uh… heheh, in regards on what happens from _that_ point--- Arthur hadn’t _exactly_ made up his mind yet.

It would be Elena that would break the silence. “ Arthur, tell me. Does Dutch pick up people like this wherever you go?”  
  
A raspy chuckle escaped Arthur as he’d tug on his mare’s reigns lightly, the both of them slowing to a light trot on the main road into Valentine. “ Naw, I’m afraid it’s black or white with him.” He’d begin. “ Some of us go way back with him, and others hopped aboard because he deemed ‘em useful.”  
  
Elena’s lips curled coy, a single brow raising. “ And which of those are _you_?”  
  
Arthur would send a crooked, nonchalant grin her way. “ I’ve been ridin’ with Dutch since I was a boy. Fifteen. Heh, and I’m still just as much of a mongrel as I was then, just taller with a few more wrinkles.” He mused dryly.  
  
“ _Por dio_ (oh please),” Elena scoffed with an eyeroll, soon sending a snicker his way.  
  
The bustle of Valentine was busier than it’d been earlier, but the hitching posts to the Inn didn’t take too long to draw closer. “ You coming, _guapo_ (handsome)?” Elena would taunt as she dismounted her stallion, sending him that provocative glance over her shoulder that had the power to set Arthur ablaze in a split second.  
  
“ U-uh, I…” Arthur’s throat went dry, and now that he was thinkin’ with the head _above_ his britches, his face couldn’t _help_ but heat up at the prospect. He knew **exactly** what was goin’ to happen if he went into that Inn with her, and oh, how he could not think of _anything else_ he’d rather do.  
  
… Rustling in the sheets. …With _Elena_. And with how things had been _thus far_ , he had a feelin’ it was going to be one _hell_ of an experience. …Thing is, the last time he was in this sort of, er… predicament, it resulted in a child.  
  
“ There’s no need to be nervous,” Elena cooed, approaching Arthur as he’d dismounted his mare. She’d reach her hand up to clasp one of his biceps, giving it an affectionate squeeze as she’d peer up to him with those mesmerizing eyes of hers. “ I’m going to take _great_ care of you… “  
  
A low growl emitted deep from Arthur’s chest, her closeness making him crave her just as strongly as he had this morning, if not moreso. “ I have no doubt,” Those blues of his grew dark with desire, his grin down to her being roguish. His hands tingled, anxious to pull her close to him--- but he had to watch himself out here in the open. “ I’m just… not sure if it’s wise. I’m _highly_ positive you know the _result_ of uh… what’ll happen up in that room of yours, and er… this time, it’s not just _me_ runnin’ from the law, but the lady involved; _you_.”  
  
He was _awful_ at explaining such a subject, and by _god_ he hoped that she didn’t take offense. Apprehension grew in him as he watched her brows furrow, and confusion wash over her exotic features. To his surprise, that hadn’t lasted for very long. Elena was suddenly not very phased at all, tilting her delicate chin backward a bit as she’d grin slyly up to him. “ _Ah_ … I understand your concern.” His gaze fixated on those soft, pillowy lips of hers, watching her playfully nibble on her lower for a moment. “ So, Arthur… would you say you have a good amount of… _control_ over yourself?”  
  
It was as if the man morphed into a confused dog on the spot from the face he’d give Elena in return, a hand raising up to scratch the side of his head. “ Uh… I reckon I do? What are you gettin’ at?”  
  
Men really had to have _everything_ explained to them, didn’t they? Elena shook her head in amusement, chuckling under her breath and quietly murmuring, “ _Come here_.” Her hand would reach up to gently clasp the back of that broad neck of his, guiding him downward so she could press her lips to his ear. As for the ‘sweet nothings’ that she was sayin’ would be for Arthur’s ears, and Arthur’s ears _alone_. 

Within _moments_ , the man’s expressions would morph from puzzled, to thoughtful… to his flush radiating _tenfold_ , paired with the most _idiotic_ pearly smirks to boot. His hand rose to stroke his jaw thoughtfully. “ Huh… yanno, tryin’ that never crossed my mind.” His voice dropped a pitch or two, suddenly not feeling _nearly_ as paranoid or cautious as he had been a few moments ago.  
  
“ Mm…” Elena purred in acknowledgement, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “ Well then I am _honored_ to be the one to enlighten you.” She responded with playful sarcasm, a girlish giggle escaping her as their teasing gazes would meet each others’. Arthur growled, smirking as he’d do a quick glance-around, before giving that ass of hers a firm _smack_ , causing a gasp to escape her.  
  
“ I’ll enlighten _you_ if ya keep at it with your smart mouth.” Arthur shot back, the two heading for the Inn entrance.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks! If you are still with me after my semi-long hiatus, I am SO sorry, and thank you so much for sticking with me! Hope you enjoy this little Chapter! 
> 
> Though uh... I WILL state this at the beginning of the next Chapter, but Chapter 6 is going to COMPLETELY be smut, ehehe. ;) There will not be any important context for the plot included in Chapter 6, so if you'd like to skip/wait until Chapter 7 because you don't want to dive into the gutters with me, LOL feel free to do so!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
